


One Good Deed

by dreamsofspike



Category: House, MD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House knows there's always an ulterior motive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Deed

He walks into the visiting room -- then stops short, staring in disbelief at the couple seated in front of him.

They were the last of his limited acquaintance that he expected to show up here.

He turns and starts to leave, unwilling to face their pity and curiosity. Before he can, however, Foreman has already reached him, reaching out a hand to catch his arm and turn him back around.

"Wait... don't go," he requested with uncharacteristic gentleness. "We need you."

House hesitates, but then a cynical smile touches his lips. "I should have guessed there's no way you'd actually come here out of any genuine concern for me. What's the case?"

He sits down with Foreman and Thirteen and listens as they describe the symptoms of their current patient. Within minutes, he's given them three potential diagnoses, and they've called back to the office to get the proper tests arranged.

As they rise to leave, House can't help but smile a little despite his situation.

It seems that for all his delusions and hallucinations, he hasn't quite lost his touch.

"See you later," Foreman says with an uncharacteristic smile.

House is equally uncharacteristic by returning that smile, nodding once before admitting, "I... I'm glad you came."

"You're right," Thirteen says, her voice thick and trembling with the emotions she barely managed to hold back during the visit. "That _was_ good for him. I'm glad you suggested this."

Foreman shrugs, uneasy with accepting the credit in this situation with which he is utterly uncomfortable.

"I just hope it helps."


End file.
